The Ascension Twilight Illustrious
The Ascension Twilight Illustrious also know simply as The Illustrious Company/Group, The A.T.I.S '''is an elite company of Mercenary/Sellswords founded by the Dragon Of Void and Chaos and Dovahkiin of the Fourth Era, Rasmus ‘Abraham’ Shadewalker-Reyrie. They are considered the largest, most famous, and most expensive sellsword or mercenary company in Tamriel. The current captain-general is Amelia Lionheart. Despite the notorious unreliability of sellswords, the Illustrious Company is reputed to have never broken a contract. Their motto is "Day or night, we are ready", while their war cry, "We have awoken!". '''History While the history of the The Ascension Twilight Illustrious '''unknown, the organization was founded by Rasmus who has stood at the head of the group since its inception before he passed it down to Amelia Lionheart. The first generation of the Rasmus, Amelia, Garris, Sophia, Adam, Masumi and other well-known figures. Regulus Blackheart considers this generation to be the strongest version of the Illustrious Company. According to Rasmus, the group was formed around the time when he was 18 years old when he went solo for awhile. '''General Operation The Illustrious does not normally operate as a cohesive unit. The command of the divisions are generally left to the discretion of its particular Captain, who commonly runs it whatever way he or she sees fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. The Illustrious main duty is to get as many bounties rewards and defend Tamirel and Nirn, but they are allocated districts in Borugham. In addition to these duties, solider have to deal with the business of being assigned to other stronghold in other nations The only general authority to call forth a combined front is an edict from the Congregation of the Supreme or more often the Captain-Commander. It is not uncommon for captains to not see each other as a whole group for long periods of time, except for cases involving a threat to all of Nirn a captain's punishment, or, to a lesser degree, a captain's promotion. On a regular basis, the captains are to spread out all across Borugham doing their divisions' duties, whatever they may be. They are so far spread out, getting the captains together as a group, or even getting their lieutenants together as a group, could normally take a day to accomplish. Unless specifically ordered by the Captain-Commander, captains can choose whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Tamirel/Nirn. Captains are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The captain of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another captain. Organization Structure The Illustrious is made up of thirteen divisions, with several divisions having certain specializations. The Illustrious is led by the Captain-Commander, who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Illustrious. while deferring to the authority of the Congregation of the Supreme in matters involving The Nether Dimension or Tamriel. As with any army, the The Illustrious has ranks. There are 20 ranks for officers, but no ranks for non-officers. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. The Illustrious is an organization with a merit-based hierarchy. It has disposed of the system of rank based on seniority. Abilities are the only thing used to determine one's rank. Captain's Council Base of Operations Issuing Orders Training New Recruits of the Illustrious Company are trained in properly handling all types of weaponry. They are also trained in various tactics and strategies to handle different situations, such as hostage situations and dealing with terrorists/Bandits attack.They are also probably trained in the implementation of first-aid. Divisions and locations Skyrim Illustrious Company (Founding Chapter) - W.I.P Abilities Member of the Illustrious Company are well trained in properly handling various types of weapons, from swords and great-axes to siege weaponry and magic. They are capable of relaying commands and information using hand signals, and can perform well in small squads. Their main tactic against powerful enemies is to overwhelm and kill them quickly (such as ambushes) with the most minimum of actions and efforts. Because of this however, they are unused to situations in which there are lulls and delays in combat, regardless of their effectiveness in small groups. The explanation here is that special forces specializes in siege warfare wouldn't need to learn to know survival skills on a deserted island, and rainforest fighters won't need to know how to negotiate with hostage takers; by not training in skills they won't encounter, they can focus more time on more applicable skills and train new recruits faster. Their most well regarded ability is to track a target relentlessly, using the Eyes of Unseen Orb which surpasses the abilities of a superhuman with Supernatural Smell. Peak Human/Mer/Beast Physical & Mental Attributes/Condition: Each member of their own individaul races are trained to be at their race peak physical and mental condition, like strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills. Weapon Proficiency: '''Each member of the Illustrious been trained in various weapons, from dagger, to something sophisticated like the reverse dwemer and ayleids technology. '''Armor and Protection Members of Illustrious Company wear, black/white/ gauntlets black/white armor on their torso and black helmets with white face mask and cloaks with their own Organizations banner.Finally, to completely hide their faces, the members of Company wears goggles. If available, defense Golem also used for protection against enemy attacks. Because of this, people who do not know their names usually refer to the Illustrious Company as the Twilight Warriors '''or The Void Warriors. Jessie has remarked that the Company have reverse-engineered dwemer weaponry and have Wild Elves enchantment, much more refine and dangerous. As a bonus, the armor are naturally immune to to psychic powers and magic and are highly durable yet lightweight and flexible. '''Notable Member Category:Factions Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Ascension Universe Category:Mercenaries